A Perfect Day
by Whitlock's War
Summary: Two years before the infamous escape of Peter and Charlotte, Jasper shares an experience with Peter that will define their relationship.


Name of OS: A perfect day

"Entry for the Whitlock's War contest"

Summary: Two years before the infamous escape of Peter and Charlotte, Jasper shares an experience with Peter that will define their relationship.

Pairing: Jasper/Peter Jasper/Maria

Word Count: 2914

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. That doesn't mean I can't play with the characters.

Inspiration : A perfect day – Miriam Stockley

I closed my eyes as I felt her cold breathe on my neck. Refusing to acknowledge the reality of this situation, I focused on happier memories. Especially one, a memory so bright and sunny in this world of coldness and pain, it overshadowed all. Nearly two years had passed since that day, but I could still recall it with perfect clarity.

Her hand dug into my biceps and I willed myself to think of him. Never her, for she couldn't touch my heart like he could.

"Major," she purred and in my mind, I heard the huskiness of his voice again. The way he had purred, whenever he used my title.

As my body reacted to her touch, I lost myself in the memory of him.

I stared at the puddles, ignoring my reflexion within as I felt a rare sense of peace wash over me. The storm had surprised us all, the rain cleaning our bloody and muddy bodies, the thunder startling those of a weaker constitution and the lightning illuminating the features of those in my path.

Some had felt fear, however unfounded and dismal, I had reached out and held onto the emotion. Throwing it back at the others who were not quite as fearsome when they came in my line of sight.

With a happy grin, due to the wonderful feeling of rain on my skin, I had beheaded many. Too many to count, not like I ever seized the opportunity to be made aware of the horrendous number of victims I left in my wake.

Pushing away the gloomy thought, which threatened to override my sense of peace, I looked away from the puddle. The air was slightly cooler than usual and it smelled fresher than I was used to, as well. Closing my eyes, I laid myself on my back and inhaled deeply. No sandy texture, no rusty scent, no this was fresh air and it was wonderful.

I opened my eyes to look at the blue skies above, only to be startled by a familiar face hovering over mine.

"Forgive me, Major, I didn't mean to startle you," he said gently. So gently, it sounded like every word was a soft caress. I sat up and patted the spot next to me.

"It's perfectly fine, Captain," I said absentmindedly, already studying his features from the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to be troubled, his face was too relaxed, nor did I feel any alarming emotions.

He appeared to be well fed, his eyes bright and lacking the standard bruising underneath to be considered thirsty. His skin sparkled softly in the afternoon sun, making his scars more prominent. Scars so much like mine, even though considerably fewer than those scarring my skin.

He was beautiful and the realization made me gasp slightly.

The odd sound made him instantly look up at me and his crimson eyes bored into mine.

"Are you well, Major?" he questioned and I grinned lazily.

"Quite well. Thank you, Captain," I answered with a chuckle. It wasn't like our kind could get sick, so the question was just too preposterous to be answered with a straight face.

He laughed along with me and I had to hold back another gasp at the harmonious sound of it. His eyes burned with some unknown emotion and I wondered briefly what it was about, but when I gauged his emotions I didn't encounter anything out of the ordinary.

As I moved to lay down again, I hissed when a wound I had been unaware of made its presence known. Instantly, my body was wrapped into two strong arms. A warmth I had never felt before, not even in _her_ bed, built up inside me. My head was placed gently into his lap and I subtly inhaled his woodsy scent. His long blond hair blew in my face as he inspected my body for sustained injuries from last night's battle. I playfully swatted at the hair, to which he merely chuckled and tucked it in behind his ear. His eyes seemed to have found the treacherous wound, since they widened slightly and a burst of worry came forth from him.

His fingers moved to his mouth and I couldn't look away. My mouth opened on its own accord as his tongue snuck out and coated his fingers with venom. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but the way my breathing sped up told me something was not normal between us.

Of course, I had been aware of this already, since he was the only one in this army I actually conversed with. The only one I tried to act civilized for. The only one, the words suddenly seemed to sunk in. Their importance never as blatantly obvious as now.

I hissed as his finger dabbed at the wound, covering it with his venom and sealing it up.

"Shh, Major," he soothed and I looked up at him in surprise.

He was taking a great risk by talking and acting this way towards me, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He wanted this and he didn't care about all the rest.

"What-" I didn't get to finish my question as the words died in the back of my throat. His fingers gently caressed my cheek as he brushed stray locks of hair out of my face. Everything I had wanted to say, wanted to ask, was lost in the air between us. His intense eyes held mine and I couldn't look away, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe.

"Jasper," he whispered and my eyes widened at the sound of my name, so foreign and yet so familiar. His lips covered mine in that next instance and all common sense left me as I surrendered into his kiss. Following his lead, I curled my tongue repeatedly, using it to caress, to taste and to feel.

His scent threatened to drive me wild, his taste made me hunger for more of him and the feel of him ignited a fire that burned higher and brighter than any other ever before him.

A mixture of emotions started building up inside me, fighting their way to be let lose and as I did, he broke our kiss.

"Peter," I whispered, opening my eyes to find him looking at me with that same burning emotion again.

"I love you too," he said, making me arch my brows and move slightly away from him.

"Love?" I repeated the foreign word, turning my head to the side and focusing on the leaves. They blew back and forth with the force of the wind, but never would be allowed to blow freely. Not until, they were old, withered and useless. Then the wind would carry them on its back, transport them on their final journey. Maria's army was pretty much the same, only we wouldn't be given a last adventure before being ended. We might struggle to escape her clutches, but never will we reach freedom. Love was another thing that did not belong here. It made people foolish, lost in their lovestruck state they make mistakes and here it would mean the end.

"I felt you. Contentment, desire, completion, bliss, hunger and so much more. Jasper, those emotions are love," Peter explained, taking my chin in his hand and forcing me to look up at him.

"No, love is the most powerful emotion of all. It dominates and overpowers all others. I would recognize it if I felt it," I quipped. Even though I sounded confident, I didn't feel it. I just went by what I had been told as a human.

"Love is not a single feeling. It's a mixture of different emotions. One that drives you mad, but at the same time can make you fly. It's a very odd thing, but indeed very glorious. What you felt is love," I opened my mouth to contradict him, but he just shook my chin and continued.

"I am not saying this to convince you. Not at all. I just wanted you to know what you are feeling," he didn't add another word as he captured my lips again and made me forget all about our conversation.

The sting of my wound had disappeared and this time I didn't keep still as my hands moved to his waist. His hands kept my face securely in between them as he explored my mouth.

The fire that had dulled a little, sprung back to life and my fingers clawed into his back as the need to have him closer increased. His hands moved to my neck, caressing my skin on its descend and a soft purr came from deep within my chest. He growled in response and ripped my shirt off my body.

I swallowed, but didn't move to stop him as he kissed his way down my chest, running his tongue softly against my nipples. I pushed down his shirt, which didn't have any buttons after multiple battles and drank him in eagerly.

He was perfect, his creamy white skin, the smoothness of his flesh and his defined muscles. Even his scars added to the perfection. Where on others they would seem ugly, on him they looked like art work, created only to add to his glorious features.

"Close your eyes, Major," he purred and I obediently did as he had asked. Clenching my eyes shut, I could feel his every feathery touch much intently and in mere seconds I was left panting, needing more and ready to beg.

His tongue slowly circled my belly button as his hands softly drew random patterns on my chest. Every touch left me shivering and the need for him was slowly driving me crazy.

"Peter, please," I breathed and then he was around me. A pleasant warmth engulfed me completely and I finally opened my eyes to see his mouth on me.

His crimson eyes – more narrow than before because of the overwhelming amount of lust coming from both of us – gazed into mine as he moved at a slow pace.

"Oh God..." I breathed, my head already falling backwards slightly but not wanting to break the connection with Peter, I forced my head back up.

He hollowed out his cheeks, before sucking with more force, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I didn't know where he had learned it, neither did I want to know, but I never wanted him to stop.

"So goooo-" I didn't even get to finish the word as his teeth grazed against me and made me shake violently underneath him.

His hands stroked my chest and stomach, until they reached me and he grabbed my balls, kneading them softly.

I growled and then I hit the back of his throat.

"God Peterrrrrrrr!" I roared with my release, my hands moving to his head and holding him in place as I shook and filled his mouth with my seed.

I crawled onto my knees, eager to recipricate, but he just shook his head and pulled me down against him. We snuggled together, looking up at the blue sky and just enjoying to be so close to each other.

"Oh my Major, that feels so good," Maria squirmed underneath me, snapping me back to the presence. I lifted my head, halting my ministrations and aligned myself with her.

I didn't want to give her more than she deserved, which was nearly nothing in my eyes.

Bucking forwards I slid into her and listened to her moans with a level of disappointment. I wanted to hear him again, but somehow I couldn't bring myself back in the memory.

Pounding into her hard and fast, I could feel her climax building rapidly. I flipped her over and instructed her to get on her knees, which she did instantly. She might be a fierce, ruthless leader, but when we were in her bed, she happily handed the reigns over to me.

I pushed back into her and grabbed a fist of her hair, tugging it back harshly. Her head followed and she let out a deep moan. The she-devil actually liked it rough.

Supporting myself with one hand on her lower back and still pulling her hair, I thrusted into her at vampire speed, hitting her G-spot every time and making her scream out constantly.

She was nearly there, I could feel it from the building anticipation, the way her every sense was on high alert and her body shook against mine.

I angled myself a little lower and thrusted hard, staying inside of her as she called out 'Major' and bliss washed over me, making me release as well.

I let her fall onto the bed and moved to grab my clothes when she stopped me.

"Major, I have a job for you," she said in that sickly sweet tone of voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I grabbed my wrist with one hand, holding them on my back and spread my legs slightly, standing proudly in a suitable military stance. Even if I was buck naked, I was still the Major.

I nodded at her to continue, completely void of any emotions as I looked at a spot over her head.

"It's time to purge again. Now, you won't need to dispose the newborns alone. There is a weak link in our army. A man who has outgrown its use and should have been put down years ago. The Captain will have to go too," I would have believed her words when she said he had outgrown his use – since it was very unusual for someone to pass their year mark – if it weren't for that burst of jealousy.

Maria knew about us and panic gripped me, eventhough I managed to keep my composure long enough to nod and leave the room.

I ran straight to the Chamber of Death and found Peter already disposing of newborns.

I sent him a little bit of my panic and he pretended not to notice, continuing with the job at hand. I didn't miss his little nod though and knew he was already aware of the situation.

We had discovered Peter had a gift as well, he knew things just before they happened or picked up on things that would only become obvious later on. We had both discussed it often, but decided to keep it from Maria. Now, I regretted that decision. If she had known, she never would have ordered me to destroy him.

Peter sent me some determination and I raised my brow in question.

"Charlotte," he said, as if the single name would redeem us.

Just then a petite blond girl entered the room, her gaze fixed solely on the ground.

"Charlotte," Peter said, much softer this time and to my surprise his words were accompanied by a strong wave of protectiveness as well as possessiveness.

I moved back, jealousy coursing through me at this new discovery.

_A mate?_

_Peter has a mate?_

_What does that make of me?_

Charlotte looked up at Peter with so much adoration, it made my heart clench uncomfortably.

_Had that been how I looked at him?_

"Come with us, Major. We want you," Peter said, extending his hand to me and to my surprise Charlotte smiled and copied him. I hesitated for only a second, until I looked into Charlotte's red eyes. The warmth and kindness surrounding all her other emotions made me want to be closer to her. Yet, I knew them to be mates, it was in their every movement, in their every look and their every emotion. I shook my head and let them run towards new life together.

I ran towards the watch tower. This time the battle was fought on our own side.

"Major," the newborn said as he gave me a short salute. He caught movement to our right side and I moved to stand in between the bell and him.

"I have to sound the alarm, Sir," he said as he tried to sidestep me.

I smiled menacingly, baring my teeth and calmly shook my head from side to side.

"I don't think so," without another word I lunged forward, sinking my teeth into his neck and severing his head from his pathetic little body.

I carried his body with me to the Chamber of Death, so I could later on claim it was an honest mistake. He had merely been hanging with the wrong crowd, the to be disposed off crowd.

I chuckled to myself as I tossed the pieces to the pyre and awaited the arrival of the next newborn.

That was five years ago to the day. That night had caused me much trouble and I had to prove my loyalty to Maria over and over again in ways you couldn't even imagine.

Tonight, after the battle I know I will be going back to that hill. To remember that one perfect day so long ago.

The day where Peter and I became more than friends. The day I felt something positive for the first time in this vampire life of mine. The day that outweighs the years of horror. One single day of bliss...to hold onto. Forever.


End file.
